What if there were no Monsters to hunt?
by cissygurll
Summary: What would happen, when Sam and Dean had no more monsters to hunt?


Day one

Leaving Ohio behind felt good, but Dean couldn't get the conversation he had with Bobby out of his head. What if Sam did come back changed. Would he regret his choice, trading his soul for Sams life.

Such a heavy thought. Caught him off guard a little, but the snore that came from next to him answered his question. He took a look at his brother, head leaned against the side window arms crossed over his chest and he knew that he made the right choice. The only choice.

Sam after all was all that he had left and he knew that his soul was just a small price to pay. Besides he had a year, and a lot could be done in a year, right. I mean they had gotten through worse then this.

As Dean took another look at his sleeping brother he hoped, no prayed that something could be done, but still, no regrets.

Prayed, had it really come to this. He didn't believe in God but it didn't hurt to put a good word in now and again.

"Dean?" No regrets Dean thought as Sam looked at him rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah"

"Where are we?" He asked half way through a yawn as he stretched out his arms.

"In the car"

"Jerk"

"Princess" Dean smiled, definitely worth the price of his soul.

Day three

Nevada, that's four. Dean counted to himself. Whoever invented the licence plate game must have been one bored person.

Arizona. Five.

It's not like he couldn't think of other things to occupy his mind.

Sam and the Demon blood, having only one year before he has his soul yanked downstairs, the cute blond across the street_ crap, the cute blond across the street waiting for the guy across the street.

Florida. Six

What was taking Sam so long. All he had to do was rent a room not build the thing.

Just as the thought formed in Deans head Sam came walking across the parking lot with a rather large orange wooden key in his hand.

"Well that's not gonna get lost is it?" Dean opened the trunk and grabbed his duffel dag as Sam grabbed his.

"Guess they want to make sure you don't lock yourself out." Sam slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and looked at the large wooden key, room 13. Sam tossed it to Dean and they both headed off to there room.

"New York. Seven"

"What?" Sam looked at Dean, confused.

Dean gave a small smile and looked at Sam. "Nothing, just a little bored I guess"

Day five

"Anything?" Dean was sitting on the double size bed in yet another motel. This one had dingy blue wallpaper with gold leaves all over it, red carpet and that was the only difference from every other motel they had been in. Dean could swear that everyone had the same stain on the carpet by the door. Blue carpet, red carpet, shag didn't matter, they all seemed to have the same stain. What was that stain. Just don't think about it Dean thought to himself as he turned away from the stain to look at his brother.

"No, nothing. I've checked all the usual papers and online sights, but nothing." With that final word Sam shut his lap top and reached for his fathers journal. What was he gonna find in there.

"Have you checked.."

Before Dean could even get the words out of his mouth Sam looked up from the journal. "Yeah, I even checked with Bobby. He hasn't heard a thing. It's as if all the demons have gone back to hell.

"No Vampires, Werewolves, Ghost, Witches.." Dean looked at Sam as he shoved a large white marshmallow in his mouth. "Nothing?" he took a long look at the second marshmallow in his hand and instead of stuffing this one in his mouth he threw it across the room and hit Sam upside the head.

"Nothing" Sam looked at him, and decided to let it pass ,he would get back at him later, maybe while he was asleep. A grin crossed Sams lips as he thought of some of the things he could do.

Dean popped another marshmallow into his mouth and between chews said "Hell, at this time I would settle for the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man"

Sam flipped through the journal, and still with the grin on his face looked at his brother now laying cross ways on the bed. "Sorry, no Stay Puff Marshmallow Man."

"Crap" Dean said as he shoved in another marshmallow. "I was sorta looking forward to wearing one of those jumpsuits." Tapping his fingers on his chest he started to sing. " When there's something strange in your neighbourhood, who are you gonna call." and in tandem both brothers finished off with "Ghost busters"

Day seven

"What can I get you boys?" The waitress asked over the rim of her glasses. Pad and pen in hand she looked from Dean to Sam, waiting for them to place there order. She was a plain looking woman. Dark brown hair, brown eyes and about forty something, wonder if she's a demon?

Dean shook his head as he looked at the menu. No such luck.

No such luck? What was that. Has it been that long since the last job, that he is hoping for his waitress to be a demon.

"I'll have a double bacon cheese burger with fries and a large chocolate milkshake." Maybe the cook is a demon. Nah, the worst thing about the cook is probably that he spits in food. Maybe we should eat somewhere else. Ah screw it I'm starved.

Sam had his nose in his laptop so the waitress had to asked a second time what he wanted. Come on Sammy boy place your order Dean thought, or the demon waitress or the spitting cook will get mad.

There dinner came a little bit later and Dean grabbed his burger but stopped shy of biting into it, he looked at the small window opening behind the counter. From where he was sitting he had a clear view of the cook, shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his burger.

"Dish is goob." He said around a mouth full of meat as he wiped a drop of ketchup from his chin. "Howsh yours?"

Sam looked up from his laptop with a fry in his hand and bit it in half. "Fries are a little soggy." He took another one, dipped it in ketchup and popped it into his mouth, then went back to looking at the screen.

"Anything?"

Sam shook his head, popped another fry and closed his laptop. "Nothing" He popped another. "You know I was starting to think_"

"Just starting" Dean interrupted as he finished off the last of his milkshake.

"It's been what, seven days since we left Ohio" Sam continued as if he hadn't heard Dean. " Bobby said no one has found anything to hunt."

"Yeah, I noticed that" Dean said as he took a credit card from his wallet and placed it on the table. It's not like he hadn't noticed that everything was a little too quiet. I mean he was hoping the waitress was a demon, and that guy in the booth across from him, the one wearing the cowboy hat and a belt buckle bigger then his head, he could be a shape shifter, but no such luck. Everything was just a little too quiet.

"So that's all for you boys" the waitress had a pleasant smile, but Dean had seen Demons smile before. Quit thinking that way Dean had to tell himself.

"Yes, thank you" Sam, always the polite one.

"I'll just ring this up then..." She took the card and took a quick look at it. " Mr. Griffin it will only take a moment"

Sam looked at Dean. "Griffin?"

"Yeah, was watching Family Guy at the time. Just call me Peter Griffin"

Day eight

Dean looked over at his brother and Sam had a rather large grin on his face.

"What are you gri_ oh god Sam!" Dean brought his arm up and covered his nose as he shouted into the sleeve. "What the hell did you eat, sulphur?" Dean gagged into his sleeve ."You dog!"

"Yeah, that's what I did, I ate some sulphur." Sams grin got larger as he leaned towards the passenger window.

"What are you doing?" Dean still had his nose covered. Damn I need some goggles for this too he thought as his eyes started to sting.

"Aiming" Sams grin widened even more, if that was possible.

"Ugh, you freaking dog."

Day nine

"Son of a_" Dean never finished his thought as hauled the Impala over to the side of the road. "Son of a_" he said again as he shut off the car and got out of the drivers side. "Son of a_"

"Okay so we've established that what ever that was in the road is a son of a, but what do you want to do. Go back and shoot it? I mean if you want we can. I'll keep a look out for the rest of his friends and you go ahead and shoot it." Sam stood next to Dean with a smile on his face, arms folded across this chest leaning on the black fender of the Impala.

Dean looked at his brother, the look on his face was not that of a very happy and pleased man. He looked up the road and there by the centre line was the culprit, If he knew it would help he would go up and shoot the Son of a_, but that would do no good at all.

"Don't be an ass Sammy, go and get the jack and the spare." Dean took another look up the road. A freaking chunk of wood with a nail in it. A chunk of wood! He looked at the tire, flatter than yesterdays pancakes. Son of a_.

The thump of the spare tire hitting the pavement drew Deans attention as Sam handed him the jack.

"The one who causes the flat, fixes the flat. Your rule."

Dean took the jack and spinner from Sam got down on his knees and not for the first time in the last nine days thought everything was a little too quiet.

"The gig is up, the news is out, they finally found me, the renegade who had it made..."

"What are you doing?"Sam asked as he watched his brother lift off the flat tire and replace it with the spare.

"Baking cookies! What does it look like." Dean placed the lug nuts back on and started to spin them into place.

"And the singing?" Sam was standing with his arms still folded looking down at Dean.

" I don't know, saw some show last night on cable about two brothers and they must have played that song. Guess it stuck in my head." Dean finished with the tire and let the Impala down then stood next to Sam. "The one brother was a little bit of a wuss but the other,rugged good looks if I must say so.

Sam looked at Dean, his arms dropped to his side and with all the emotion he could muster at this particular moment, grinned and said "Freak" as he lifted the flat tire and placed it in the trunk.

Day eleven

M&M's were everywhere. More were hitting the floor then were getting in Deans mouth but at this point in time he really didn't care.

"Ow, that one hit me in the eye. Watch were your throwing Sammy."

Sam picked another M&M from the bag, this one was red and tossed it at Deans open mouth. "Well if you sat still." This one missed the mark completely. Whizzed by Deans head and hit the lamp next to him.

"A little out of practice?" Dean scooped up some of the M&Ms that had landed on the bed and shoved them into his mouth. "If I wait for you to hit the mark I'll starve"

"Maybe if we called Bella_" Sam knew instantly as soon as the name was out of his mouth it was a mistake. The look on Deans face told him that within moments of it leaving his mouth.

"Bella!" Dean jumped up from the bed, more M&Ms that didn't make it into his mouth fell to the floor and consequently were squished into the carpet by Dean shoe. "I would rather contact Ruby then Bella. At least with Ruby we know what we got." Dean moved towards the gun on the dresser and picked it up. He turned it over in his hands looking at the detail in it, then turned his attention to Sam. "Bella! If I see her again there's only one thing I want for her and asking for a good place to hunt isn't one of them" Dean placed the gun back on the dresser and walked back over to the bed and flopped down. "Bella!"

Day twelve

It took the steadiest of hands to do this job. One false move, too quick or slow could ruin all that he had set up.

Patience. Dean didn't have much of it when i came to certain things, but when it mattered he had all the patience in the world.

It was dark in the room, but his eyes were trained for this, for creeping around in the dark when the occasion called for it. And now was imperative.

As he crossed the room he counted his steps. Eight, he knew how many would take hm there. It was eight from the door way he stood in. He had his weapon of choice in hand and he started off.

One, two, three, fou_. "Shit!" Dean whispered the word as he knocked into something. He stood perfectly still, waiting, he had to be sure that he wasn't heard. Patience, it did come in handy.

Four, five, six, seven, eight. He could see it, there in the dark stretched out in front of him. Calling for him.

Slowly Dean raised his weapon, squeezed the trigger and watched as it foamed on contact. Slow and steady, slow and steady. Once he was sure he had used the proper amount Dean reached for the second weapon he had tucked in his back pocket.

He knew what he was about to do could have drastic consequences, but he didn't care. He was doing what had to be done, what needed to be done. Besides it was too late to turn back now.

And so he held his breath, leaned forward, extended his arm, and aimed his weapon and_

"What the !" Sam was up in a flash. He grabbed for the lamp, knocking it over, grabbed again and this time managed to turn it on.

He looked around and there next to his bed was Dean. A can of shaving cream in one hand and a feather in the other. Grinning from ear to ear.

"You Jerk!" Sam said as he wiped the shaving cream from his hand on his shirt and lifted it to wipe the rest off his face.

Patience, yup. When he needed it he had a lot of patience.

Day thirteen

Dean laid in the bed staring up at the ceiling. Sam was in the shower, probably getting the shaving cream out of his hair. That thought made Dean chuckle.

Day thirteen, had it really been that long since they left Ohio.

Bobby had eyes out everywhere and still nothing.

Dean tossed his cell phone in the air, caught it and tossed it again. Up, down, catch, up down, catch and repeat.

The shower shut off and a little later the door opened.

Up, down, catch, up, down, catch, up down, thump! Thump? Dean rubbed the welt that was now forming on his forehead as Sam tossed the towel his was drying his hair with on the chair.

Dean sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed as he looked at Sam. The welt on his head stung a little, but at least it looked like he had fought something. Thirteen days, and all he tangled with was cell phone. Dean sighed and thought to himself how he would kill to have a demon to hunt right about know.

As if reading his mind, Sam said what Dean was thinking.

"I would kill for a Demon to hunt right about now."

"You know what the say Sammy, careful what you wish for."

Day one

Leaving Ohio behind felt good but Dean couldn't get the conversation he had with Bobby out of his head. What if Sam did come back changed. Would he regret his choice, trading his soul for Sams life.

Such a heavy thought. Caught him off guard a little, but the snore that came from next to him answered his question. He took a look at his brother, head leaned against the side window arms crossed over his chest and he knew that he made the right choice. The only choice.

Sam after all was all that he had left and he knew that his soul was just a small price to pay. Besides he had a year and a lot could be done in a year, right. I mean they had gotten through worse then this.

As Dean took another look at his sleeping brother he hoped, no prayed that something could be done, but still, no regrets.

Prayed, had it really come to this. He didn't believe in God but it didn't hurt to put a good word in now and again.

"Dean?" No regrets Dean thought as Sam looked at him rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah"

"Where are we?" He asked half way through a yawn as he stretched out his arms.

"In the car"

"Jerk"

"Princess" Dean smiled, definitely worth the price of his soul. But it did make Dean wonder, What if there were no monsters to hunt?

Dean shook his head and knew that his life would be boring He could just imagine what it would be like, but hunting was in his blood, it was in Sammy's and if they didn't have hunting ... But still he couldn't help but wonder, what if there were no monsters to hunt?


End file.
